La belleza es directamente proporcional a la ligereza de cascos
by Nalnya
Summary: Hermione toma una poción que la hace ser toda una femme fatale, y Draco es el conquistador nato de Hogwarts. Su amor es meramente sexual y lo consumen en el picadero por excelencia.


Disclaimmer: Este fic participa en el reto "Parodiando los clichés" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**La belleza es directamente proporcional **

**a la ligereza de cascos.**

Todo era tranquilo en la escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts, o al menos todo lo tranquilo que puede ser una escuela llena de adolescentes hasta arriba de hormonas ¿no?

Los pasillos se encontraban abarrotados de alumnos en el intercambio de clases cada uno metido en su asunto hasta que cierto rubio macizo hizo su aparición.

Rápidamente todos los alumnos, sin distinción de casa, se colocaron alrededor de él, formándole un pasillo.

El tiempo se detuvo y avanzó de forma más lenta mientras Draco Malfoy caminaba con la túnica, cogida con un dedo, colgada de su hombro. Su corbata se encontraba aflojada y su camisa tenía los primeros botones desabrochados. Su pelo con destellos platinados como estrellas/luna/metales/sol/brillantes se encontraba despeinado dándole un aire rebelde a su rostro cincelado. Era todo un adonis juvenil, aquel chico flacucho, debilucho y ciertamente poco llamativo había sido sustituido por ese espécimen perfecto de hombre que estaba lejos del alcance de cualquiera.

Mientras avanzaba por el camino formado por los alumnos, las chicas le lanzaban sus prendas íntimas — que Merlín sabrá como lograron quitárselas en tan poco tiempo — y los chicos le miraban con odio aunque interiormente estaba claro que darían cualquier cosa porque Draco Malfoy les mirara.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar.

—¡Sé el padre de mis hijos! —gritaban locamente las alumnas.

Draco Malfoy dirigió algunas sonrisas que provocaron varios desmayos en la población femenina, y en algún que otro alumno.

El rubio platinado más deseado del mundo le dirigió unas palabras a su público.

—¡Escuchadme, por favor, escuchadme! —en un santiamén los chillidos se callaron para escuchar con devota atención a cada palabra que saliera de aquellos rosados y perfectos labios —Esta tarde realizaré un casting en el Gran Comedor para ver cuáles serán mis próximas conquistas esta semana. Toda las chicas que queráis apuntaros tendréis que ir allí a las seis de esta tarde. Muchas gracias por la atención —cuando terminó de hablar los gritos de emoción volvieron a escucharse y Draco, sonriendo abiertamente, caminó hacia su sala de Slytherin donde le estaban esperando dos chicas para abanicarle y darle un masaje en la espalda.

Cambiando de escena, nos dirigimos hacia la habitación de las chicas de la torre de Gryffindor, donde cierta castaña leía apasionadamente un interesantísimo libro que solo una persona tan estudiosa como ella podría encontrar entretenido.

Después de unos segundos de silencio se empezó a oír un chasquido que pronto desencadenó en un círculo blanco que giraba sobre sí mismo delante de la cama de Hermione. De él salió una mujer vestida de blanco y azul al estilo de los anuncios neutrex muggles con un extraño bote relleno de un color azulado plateado en sus manos.

— ¿Cansada de que tu pelo luzca enmarañado y no tenga solución? — Hermione se llevó las manos a su pelo y tiró de él para comprobar su estado — ¿Deseas tener ese precioso pelo que todas las modelos lucen en las fotografías? ¿Quieres que toda la población masculina caiga al suelo cuando ondees tu cabello? — en este momento Hermione asentía como una niña a la cual le estaban prometiendo aquel juego que tanto deseaba — ¡Pues te traigo la solución venida del futuro! La nueva poción ''_Chica ligera de cascos''_ solucionará todos tus problemas y serás la más envidiada de la escuela, solo debes tomártela y en el momento serás una modelo de revista. — La mujer venida del futuro desapareció dejando la poción en las manos extendidas de Hermione.

Esta, con ojos iluminados, quitó rápidamente el tapón y se bebió la poción de un solo trago.

Al instante siguiente, el uniforme de la chica encogió varias tallas mostrando unas curvas que acababan de formarse y que serían la envidia de cualquier modelo. Su pelo pasó de ser una masa enmarañada propia de una leona, para convertirse en una suave y ondulada melena de color miel que caía en cascada por su espalda. Su rostro se transformó, y pasó a poseer una belleza que ni la misma Afrodita tenía. Sus ojos se agrandaron y su color marrón, pasó a ser un tono achocolatado que a la luz del sol tenía unos destellos dorados que hipnotizarían a cualquiera.

Sus piernas torneadas se asomaban por debajo de la falda — ahora realmente corta — y la blusa tenía un par de botones desabrochados mostrado el incipiente escote de un pecho bien formado y colocado.

Hermione se miró en el espejo y pronto su personalidad también sufrió un cambio: dejó de ser la insufrible sabelotodo y rata de biblioteca, para ser toda una femme fatal.

Con una última mirada a su nuevo aspecto, salió de la habitación para encontrar a alguien con quien disfrutar de su nuevo cuerpo.

Volviendo a cierto rubio de Slytherin el casting había comenzado, y gracias a la belleza de Draco los profesores habían estado completamente de acuerdo en dejarle el Gran Comedor para su casting. Incluso veía a las profesoras McGonagall, Sprout, Sinistra, Trelawney, Hooch y Burbage esperando en la cola para hacer la prueba para ser sus próximas conquistas.

Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabinni se encargaban de entrevistar a las candidatas mientras él comía de un bol de cerezas.

Todo se desarrollaba con normalidad, exceptuando algún que otro intento de algún chico de colarse disfrazándose de mujer.

Mientras se llevaba una cereza a la boca los chillidos de las chicas a su alrededor fueron bajando de nivel hasta que se convirtieron en unos murmullos.

El tiempo volvió a ralentizarse mientras Draco se levantaba del sillón en el que había estado sentado y se giraba lentamente hacia la puerta desde donde provenía el tumulto.

La gente se apartaba para formar un pasillo donde en uno de los extremos se encontraba Draco Malfoy y en el otro una nueva y mejorada Hermione Granger.

Esta le entregó un galeón a un niño de primero que, con un movimiento de varita, le preparó un viento que moviera su sedoso pelo Pantene mientras ella caminaba hacia el rubio. ''_Porque ella lo valía''_. Caminó a cámara lenta disfrutando de las miradas embobadas de los chicos, y las miradas envidiosas de las chicas.

Guiñaba ojos por doquier provocando otros tantos desmayos, que posiblemente, y con los ya provocados por Draco, harían que Madame Pomfrey estuviera bastante ocupada durante meses.

Hermione Granger se reunió con Draco Malfoy y con una sola mirada entre sus ojos el deseo creció en sus interiores y acordaron quedar aquella noche para disfrutar de una noche inolvidable para ambos.

Horas después, la pareja perfecta se reunió a las puertas de la Sala de los Menesteres, la cual, claramente, era conocida por todos gracias a las indicaciones con carteles de neones que llevaban directamente al picadero por excelencia.

Entraron a la sala, intentando hacerse un hueco entre la cantidad de parejas que estaban allí para darse el lote, por el camino se encontraron con el profesor Snape y con el director Dumbledore que intentaban tener un poco de intimidad.

Al final, consiguieron conseguir un hueco VIP, gracias a un chico que estaba allí alquilando los sitios libres.

Después de pagarle lograron poder ponerse al tema mientras fuegos artificiales salían de sabrá Merlín donde para darle ánimos a la pareja.


End file.
